


《The path of a psychopath》

by ShinsArtSpace



Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Dad Might, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Gavin is still coming guys, Gen, I just don't know when, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe an Undertale crossover too, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Stephen being Stephen, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Undertale References, bnha au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinsArtSpace/pseuds/ShinsArtSpace
Summary: Roses are redViolets are blueStephen knew and wants to be alone.Or: Stephen is a quirkless psychopath that tries to be a hero. But somehow he gets all the problems.Curse his psychopath side.He just wants to be alone damn it.(And stab people but that is unimportant.)
Relationships: Gavin Ng & Stephen Ng, Hosuh Lee & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Stephen Ng, Stephen Ng & Aizawa Shouta, Stephen Ng & Bakugou Katsuki, Stephen Ng & Class 1A, Stephen Ng & Shinsou Hitoshi, Stephen Ng & Todoroki Shouto, Stephen Ng & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Another kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a new Fanfic. I know about the Danplan drama but I won't include any hate on Dan. As you can read, this story is a crossover between Bnha and Actually Stephen. I don't know Stephen's actually last name so i simply took Actually. Please read and review. It would make me happy if you commented or give me criticism. Hope you enjoy.

Stephen lives in a world full of superpowers. Heros, villains and vigilantes were normal things in this world. But not everyone has a superpower called quirk.

80% of the population has a quirk. The rest of the population doesn't have a quirk and are labelled quirkless. Stephen was one of the 20%.

But he doesn't care nor feel any anger at anyone. Why should he? He doesn't have to worry about villains wanting his non-existing quirk nor does he have to worry about illegal quirk usage. Of course there were many people who think that they were above him but they were 100% wrong.

Because they were poor naive little shits who didn't see the real horror of this world.

* * *

In a cold morning a purple haired boy was walking lonely through the streets. It was quiet and lifeless but that's what Stephen prefers. Empty and lifeless eyes looked through every window, remembering the warm looking rooms.

It was 3.15.

Tomorrow was school and Stephen was outside 'enjoying' the night. Fiddling with his knife in the pocket, Stephen searched a victim. (That deserved to be stabbed because he doesn't stab innocent people. Maybe.) Straining his ears, he tried to hear a struggling person or hushed wispher that could give him a clue. Taking silent steps, he finally heard a whisper.

"Hey. I heard about this one group."

"You too? I heard they were hiding in the city between the Gold Rush casino and that one strip club."

"SSHHHH! Be quiet you idiot! What if someone heard us?"

"It's 3am. Who would hear us?"

 _Stephen_.

Having heard enough, Stephen decided to search this 'hideout'. It wasn't a long walk but it was hella annoying. Many drunks (really drunk ones. He might have stabbed one in the leg. He was too near) and strippers were rushing in and out of the club and casino but he only had interest in the odd looking building between the two main buildings. The building itself seemed cold and unwelcoming. Typically for a villian hideout.

Looking around, Stephen made sure that no one was around to see him enter the hideout. He took a mouth mask out and hid his face and drooped the hood over his head.

Let the party begin. 

* * *

It was 7.39.

"It seems that the mysterios hero/vigilante has made a move again. It has been reported that people heard struggling and screams from the building between the Gold Rush casino and the Strip paradise. Like all the other break in, the mysterios person hasn't left an evidence nor did he let any villian escape from the hideout. There was no dead person nor life threatening injuries."

The same lifeless purple eyes watched out of the windows from the train. Being a psychopath was really annoying. But Stephan can use it in a good way. He could use it to fight against villains and hero wannabes.

"Woah! The Eraser is back!"

"Eraser? I thought his name was something like Dreammare?"

"That's unimportant. He is somehow like All Might! Since he appeared, many small villains have been reduced. He is a true hero!"

"I don't think so. What if he grows bored with the villains and starts to attack innocent civilians?"

"But he doesn't."

The rumors about him amuse him really. "Next stop: Shibuya station."

Seems like that he has to go.

* * *

It was 10.53.

Stephen has in 7 minutes lunch break. Being the only quirkless person in the entire school, he somehow gained a reputation. He only wanted to have a quiet and normal school life and not some kind of reputation. People don't understand. He hates humans.

6 minutes until lunch break.

"After the lunch break we have to talk about your future."

His homeroom teacher. Mrs. Lunari. He absolutely hates her. Stephen would want to stab her 57 times in her back and revise her as a Zombie to control her but he can't. Because he is- "HEY QUIRKLESSPATH."

 _Huh. A new nickname_.

Turning around, he looked dead in the eyes of the other person. It was one of his classmates, who had a quirk that let's her control clothes. Her name was Inami.

"Heard you wanna go hang out with us?"

 _No_.

"No? You don't want to?"

 _Yes. I don't want to interact with other human beings_.

"You little shit! You should be afraid of us! We have powerful quirks and could-"

A cold metal was on the neck of the ranting person. Inami looked in the eyes of a psychopath. The eyes of a murderer.

But she doesn't know. She only knows that a quirkless nobody is holding a knife against her neck and that he could possibly kill her.

"Don't bother me. Now go you little fucker." She obeyed.

* * *

Hiding evidence was a childsplay. So when a teacher came and searched for the knife he threatened Inami with, it was from the start clear that they wouldn't find it.

"Inami. There is no knife near Stephen. And he can't do anything with his quirkless status."

 _Yay_.

"But he really-"

"Inami. I know you hate this...person but he can't do anything. So drop it"

* * *

It's 12.05.

Lunch break was over.

"So. It's the time of the year. Choosing your jobs. But everyone wants to be hero. So this lesson is really unnecessary."

Many cheers and claps were heard. Stephen was annoyed.

"Two out of 26 wanted to go to U.A."

Inami stood up and boasted around, gaining cheers and claps.

"As you can see, Inami was one of them. But she only passed barely the mock test. The other one is Stephen. He, surprisingly, aced the test."

The cheers silenced.

"The psychopath?"

"The quirkless person?"

"You know i can hear you, you dimwits."

"Stephen! Don't talk to your classmaclassmates like that!" Classical. Mrs. Lunari.

"But they started-"

"Don't talk back!"

Stephen hates school.

* * *

It was 14.28.

Students were idiots.

Teachers were bitches.

He just wants to go home and chill with his minions.

"You have 10 monthes until you leave junior high. Be prepared."

Please let him out.

"I hope you have a wonderful day. Class dismissed." He hopes that she has an awful day.

"Stephen. Stay here." He didn't. He speedwalked out of the class and made his way to his home. "

STEPHEN. COME HERE!" That was the last thing he heard from his teacher that day. He already has enough bullshit to deal with. He doesn't need another.

Making his way to his home, he had to go through an alleyway. And an alleyway has many things, mainly rape, murder and torture. Because no one would be there to save them. (Besides Underground heroes like Eraserhead)

Stephen thought that he can finally have peace and quiet but of course Inami and her gang have to stalk him.

"HEY QUIRKLESSPATH!" "Please die."

Because Stephen was a normal human being (well a psychopath and quirkless but still. He is somehow human. He doesn't know.) he wore obviously clothes. But sometimes he wants to know, why he even bothers.

Inami made an movement and tried to suffocate him with his clothes. Luckily, he wasn't to deep in the alleyway and can still bust those fuckers.

"AHHHHH! STOP. IT HURTS." _It doesn't_.

"It should. You shouldn't have entered the U.A.! It should only be me! A quirkless nobody like you shouldn't even exist!"

_Well thanks. I thought the same about you._

"HELP! A PSYCHOPATH IS USING HER QUIRK ON ME!" He is the psychopath and no one knows that.

_Besides. They were a pain in the ass._

In all the unholy screeching he did, a walking zombie came and saw the happening of the attempted 'murder'.

"Three brats attacking another brat." Of fucking course it was Eraserhead. He was not in his usual hero outfit but the captor weapon gave him away. It seemed that Inami recognised him because after that she tried to play innocent and the victim.

It didn't work.

"It was really self-defense! He tried to attack me with his quirk and i just-"

"I'm quirkless."

 _Busted. Take that you fuckers_.

"It was clear that you brats were attacking him. He doesn't show signs of using his quirk, which i heard that he doesn't have. Secondly, he was screaming for help. But no one listened because you literally just said that a quirkless nobody shouldn't be attending U.A. Man. I hate humans."

_Same. Please let me go. Inami stinks and i just wanna go fucking bath._

The captor weapon was in seconds around Inami and her gang. Stephen would lie if he said that it didn't satisfie him to see them struggle. He was honestly glad that Eraserhead came because he wasn't sure if he would have not stabbed them.

On second thought. He regrets that he didn't stab them.

* * *

It was 16.04

Inami is going to curt and her gang is on a probation.

But somehow,somehow, Eraserhead convinced him to go to a catcafé. (He is not gonna lie. He loves cats. So convincing him wasn't that hard. And it was free food. Who was he to deny free food?)

The catcafé was really homey.

(How did it feel to be welcomed?)

The cats were all adorable and puffy. He would want to steal one and pet it forever.

Stephen's inner ranting/thinking got interrupted.

"So why do you carry knives underneath your hoodie?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckidy FUCK. HOW DID HE KNO- He is a fucking pro hero. Of course he knows. Should I stab him?_

"'Cause I feel safe with knives."

"Then why didn't you attack them."

"Because humans are stupid and would believe a girl with quirk above a quirkless boy."

 _Please let me go. Please let me go. Don't ask more questions_.

"Quirkless?"

"Duh. What, are you deaf?"

"...Do the teachers know?"

"Of fucking course they know. My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Lunari even supports them to try to destroy me. But they are all losers and can't even insult me right."

Silence.

"Where is your school?"

"Next to the Shibuya station."

Stephen knew that something is gonna happen. But for the first time he can't know exactly what.

* * *

It was Tuesday, 7.45.

In 5 minutes was school start and Inami wasn't here. Finally peace and quiet.

Suddenly the principle of the school busted through the door like it was black friday and had this happy look in his eyes.

_What the fuck did you do, Eraserhead?_

"Dear students. Today, the pro hero Eraserhead is gonna visit your class to let you have an insight into the hero life."

_What._

"You can come in. Please welcome him."

Stephen felt it coming. The feeling of Karma.

"Hello. My name is Aizawa Shota aka. Eraserhead. I will answer questions and tell you a little about underground life."

Many hands shoot up. Mrs. Lunari came into the room and had a proud look in her eyes.

"Yes Konturi-kun." "Can you sense quirks?"

"If i want to erase, I can see if someone has a quirk or not."

"What do you think of the quirkless nobo- people?"

"It's obvious that the hero here doesn't bother with them. Don't ask such silly questions, Sana-chan. What is it Stephen."

"You aren't allowed to call me by my first name, Kanira. Also, you aren't Eraserhead. So you can't answe-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BRAT. ALSO IT'S CLEAR THAT YOU QUIRKLESS NOBODYS ARE USELESS. WHY SHOULD HE THINK THAT YOU ARE LIKE U-"

"When you said that she supports it, I didn't think that it would be that bad."

Infront of the door was a detective.

"Oh! Finally a police officer. Please arrest this disrespectful quirkless brat. He has been always-"

"I met Stephen when he was attacked. Inami Shihaki has used illegally her quirk on Stephen Actually. I caught her in the act and she lied about the cause and his non-existing quirk. Thus we decided to pay a visit to the school and see how the teachers and principle behave here. Seems as if most must be arrested for insult, harassment and abuse on Actually Stephen."

_Now I know why he asked. And i love it. Need to thank Aizawa._

* * *

It was 9.22.

The detective, Naomasa Tsukauchi, asked questions for questions and somehow he survived the 'to much socialising'.

"I have one last question, Actually-kun." "Shoot."

"Where are your parents?"

"Getting milk."


	2. ...-Another normal day-...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is an... interesting child.   
> His days are pretty normal and boring.  
> Until life decided to destroy it.
> 
> He wants his boring life back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I did my research about psychopaths and sociopaths. I often found mistakes and it made me really 'mad'. While I'm not an expert I do know what psychopaths traits are and what the difference between psychopaths and sociopaths is. 
> 
> And yes. My English is T-R-A-S-H

It was still Tuesaday, the 3. November 20XX.  
Right now it was 9.24.

The detective and Eraserhead looked at the purple haired boy in horror?

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Your parents left you?"  
"100% I was too awesome for them. They couldn't handel me. They also didn't want a quirkless child soooo."  
"You seem pretty indifferent."  
"What? Should I be traumatised and sad that they left me? Dude. I live, they live. That's it."  
"He didn't lie."  
"Another problem child."

Stephen watched in amusement as 2 adults try to get any emotions or lie out of him. But as a psychopath he doesn't feel any love or sadness for his parents.

But it really amuses him how two grown men are having a mental-breakdown because he doesn't crack under their questions.

"Can i go? I want to take a bath because Inami stank and I wanna take a bath and watch Netflix."

"I will accompany you."

_Why again did I not stab Aizawa_.

"Ok. I legit don't know why but whatever."  
Oh, i know why you follow me but if i turned him down it will only seem suspicios.

"Good. Show me the way. I still have many questions about you."

_Fun._

Stephen only accepted everything that was thrown at him.

Who knew that busting a fucker led him to a hero questioning him?  
Stephen didn't. And it irritates him.

"Normally we have to bring you into an orphanage because you are an underaged teenager. But because of your status, I got the feeling that it would only harm you. And I also got the feeling that you are hiding something. Your eyes tell it."

_Ok. Curse his psychopath side and eyes._

Stephen only looked unimpressed at the hero besides him. They were currently walking the longer way to his home. No one tried to hold a small talk. The silence was suffocating and Stephen loved it.

"I will ask those questions when we arrived at your house."

He nodded. And smiled.(A true fake smile.)

* * *

It was 9.46

Both, Aizawa and Stephen, arrived in front of Stephen's house. Taking out a key, Stephen opened the door and turned the lights on.

The first thing Aizawa noticed, was how empty and cold the house seemed. No photos, no colourful walls/floor, no warm food nor 'I'm home.'

It made Aizawa sad. Even though he didn't know the brat for a long time, he still feels kind of a responsibility towards Stephen.  
Aizawa looked around and saw only one picture. It looked really bright.

There was Stephen and another kid.  
The kid had a gray ponytail and bright blue eyes. He had an arm around Stephen and made a piece sign. Stephen still had the Mohawk style but the biggest surprise were his eyes and smile. They were full of life and the seemed so genuine, it hurts to see the present Stephen.

In conclusion: Stephen was so damn happy. But now that was gone.

"Aizawa."

Turning away from the photo, Aizawa focused on the boy in front of him. Entering the living room, he saw Stephen making tea. Sitting on the couch, a really dumb idea visited Aizawa's head.

_Let's adopt Stephen_.

But. He needs information. Not a child.  
Who was he kidding. Either way, he would try to adopt him.

"So. Ya got questions. Shoot."

And suddenly all the questions seemed too hard to ask.

"How do you pay rent?"  
"I work, duh."  
"As what?"  
"As a tutor. I'm smart and shit, so I tutor kids and teenagers."  
"Only as a tutor?"  
"Nah. I work in a café. I bake all the good stuff in the Kiboru Café."

Now he knew why he wanted to adopt this problem child. But as a pro hero, Aizawa knew that Stephen needs time to warm up to him.

"Ah. So you do the special sweets called 'As sweet as revenge'?"  
"Jep."  
"Another question. Which school are you trying to attend?"

The kid answered without hesitation and with pure determination.

"U.A."  
"Why U.A?"  
"So I can prove people that we quirkless one have a chance too. And because of Hosuh."

Hosuh?  
"Who is Hosuh?"  
"My best friend."  
"Where is he?"  
"Gone."

* * *

It was 10.39.

Stephen was glad that Aizawa finally left.  
It was pain in the ass to lie about Hosuh and the reason why he wants to be hero.   
But he was so glad, that the detective wasn't here. He would have exposed his ugly ass and he wants to stay 'innocent'.

If the detective had been here, he would to kill him later on so that the information didn't get spread or anything. And he doesn't want to kill someone. It would have been too much work and too annoying to hide a body. It would also lead directly to him because Stephen would have been the last person to speak with Naomasa. And he wouldn't have had an Alibi.

In conclusion: It was a drag.

Leaving the empty living room, Stephen entered his room. Changing his clothes, he made himself bedready.

But deep inside he asked himself a question.

_If Aizawa looked at himself in a mirror and activities his quirk, would his quirk disappear?_

He had many questions. So many dumb questions.

Stephen took his phone out and checked if there were any interesting speculation about him.

Looking at Reddit, he saw an interesting discussion about his non-existing quirk.

**_Yourdailypotato_ ** _: What if they have an silencing quirk? So no one can hear them when they enter a building or alley._

**_Letmesleepworld:_ ** _That seems really stupid._

**_Dreammareprotectionsquad:_ ** _It does seem possible but it can also be something with a knife or paralysis. It could be teleportation or leaving people traumatised. It could be so many things but we don't know anything about them nor do we have any idea what they look like._

_**ThatoneAsien:**_ _Well, it seems mor_ _e_ _likely that Dreammare is a boy. If you take all the reports and statements, it all leads to a boy. More like a psychopath. All the villians got traumatised, even though the injuries weren't life threatening. It could be that he is a quirkless psychopath that_ _knows_ _so many things about them that they don't tell the police a thing on_ _what_ _happend. Psychopaths tend to leave no evidence and generally_ _plan_ _everything_ _._

_**Ereriiscanonfightme:**_ _Quirkless? A psychopath? A boy? That seems really far fetched. We can all agree that Dreammare is a mystery. Also everyone would leave no evidence_ _if it means_ _to_ _save their live. Also. Does that mean_ _that_ _Nezu is a psychopath? Because he is smart af and has traits of a psychopath._

**_MARINEFORDTRAUMATISEDME:_ ** _In a way I can see where ThatoneAsien comes from. While I see it near impossible that Dreammare is quirkless, it isn't impossible. Maybe they have a transmitting quirk or something physical._

Stephen was really surprised that one found the truth out. Even if it is the truth, no one wants to believe that a quirkless person can take villains down. They even think that psychopaths are evil.

Humans were truly amazingly stupid.  
And it was funny and hurts at the same time. Turning the lights off, Stephen noticed: It was still morning.

_Damn it._

Well he got suddenly the want to watch some Anime. So he does that.

* * *

It was 21.17

Stephen was in his room and watching One Piece until the saddest part came.

"WHY AM I CRYING OVER A BOAT?!"

Truly a sad part.  
Who knew that a boat/ship can make you feel sad. Stephen didn't. Probably Hosuh. But that was unimportant.

A bellring was heard and Stephen had to pause the Episode to get to the door.  
Opening the door he saw someone he never saw in his life.

"Who the fuck are you. And what are you doing in front of my fucking house."

"I heard you crying over a boat. And I need a night to stay."  
"Dude. I hate humans."  
"Good. So I can drop the act of ' I'm a social butterfly.' Sooo. Can I stay?"  
"No."

* * *

It was 22.04.

Stephen has now a new roommate.   
A roommate that is surprisingly a bit like him.

Shinsou Hitoshi. An interesting lad.   
His parents have set him outside for the week because of his supposedly 'villainous quirk'.

He finds it fucking awesome. Well the quirk, not the fact that his parents set him outside.

The fact that he even let's him stay at his home is a bit surprising.   
Also the fact that Shinsou Hitoshi watches Anime is a plus.

"So you watche One Piece? Man you are only at WaterSeven? Marineford is so much worse."

And the fact that Shinsou is an Anime god makes everything better.   
\----------------  
"So. Your name is Shinsou Hitoshi. You are 14 years old and you want to be hero so you can flip the people off who doubted you."

A nod.

"And you watched like every Anime that exists?"

Another nod.

"And you hate humans."

"Yup."  
"Are you like my lost twin?"  
"When you mention that now... We both have purple hair and eyes. We both hate humans and our parents hate us."  
"I only wanted to watch One Piece. What in the ever living did I do wrong to find my possible lost twin?"

* * *

It was 23.35

Both Stephen and Shinsou got to know each other.

Obviously, Stephen had to lie and fake emotions.

He didn't tell him that he was a psychopath. Who the fuck does that?

Stephen gave Shinsou the guest room.   
He actually enjoys Shinsou's presence a bit. But it would make his raids as Dreammare more difficult. Not impossible but more annoying and unnecessary.

He does have time. Maybe he should play Persona 5.  
\-------  
He played Persona 5.   
And he wants to say one thing: Ryuji is best boi and waifu. But of course you can't date the one you wanna date.

Shitty date system.  
He may have smiled because of Ryuji.   
He may have.

* * *

Wednesday, 4 November 20XX.

It was 3.00. 

Stephen heard cat meows.   
Because of his weaker strength (he refuses to say weakness.) for cats, he searched the source of the sound.

It was in Shinsou's room. Busting throughthe door, he was prepared to steal the cat and keep it forever.

Fortunately (sadly) it was only cat videos.

"Uhhhhh... Was it too loud?"

_Yes_.

"No, no. I was already awake but I heard cat meows and I didn't want you to get sick."

_I was sleeping but those noises woke me up_.

"Oh. Sorry. I got insomnia."  
"Ah. I'm sorry. I don't know what helps against it."

_Well I do but meh. His problem_.

Saying good night to Shinsou he left to make a move to the next raid. However knowing now that his roommate has insomnia and can possibly hear him leave, is a huge problem. 

He could simply set him out but it would destroy his act. And then he has to find a way to explain everything and why he did that. Simply put: It's a drag.

While Stephen can't really feel any real emotions, he still can feel bored.

And destroying villains is his favorite hobby. 

* * *

It was 4.52.

Stephen found an easy solution for his 'problem'(It wasn't really a problem but a disturbance of a plan.) 

He could say that he has a part-time job at 3 am and that he had gotten it just today.

Technically being a villain destroyer is kind of a part-time job. Even though it's just for his pleasure and killing his boredom. 

A knock disturbed the silence.

_Ok. Who the fuck knock on 5 am on the door_?!

"Who the fuck is knocking on my door?!"

"Please forgive me young man!"

_What_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope liked this chapter. My imagination is trash and it does seem that everything seems random. But do not worry! I do have a plan what the heck is happening. 
> 
> Please comment and criticize. It would make me happy.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	3. ...-Actually, everything is going badly.-...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen saw many things in his life.   
> One pro hero was bad enough but to meet another one was too much for Stephen. And Hosuh was also something that Stephen has to think about.
> 
> He only wanted to stab people, DAMNIT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people actually enjoy/read this crappy fanfic. Uhhh. I was not prepared for that honestly. I was so happy to receive all those comments. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was 4.55

Stephen really wanted to know, what the fuck he did wrong.

Because apparently the NUMBER ONE HERO is standing in his living room. With his wallet. And chocolate.

"Ah, young man. I found this wallet in an alleyway and I had to bring it to you."

Did Stephen forget to mention that All Might is in his not-hero form?   
Stephen is not dumb. He can research and put 1+1 together.

But of course he can't just say "HeY aLl MigHT. I KnoW aBOuT yOUr seCrEt."

Because that would only lead to more problems. And it would be a drag.

"Ah thank you Mr...?"

_Toshinori Yagi. 49 years old. Blood type A._   
_Family: Nana Shimura (deceased), Midoriya Izuku. (sort of adopted)_   
_Birthday: June 10_

"You can call me Yagi, Young Actually."  
"Just Stephen."

Silence.

_Ah. I'm the host. I should offer him something._

"Would you like some tea? Or coffe? I also have some sweets."  
"Coffe please. And no sweets. I had an OP on my stomach."  
"So you are sensitive on what you eat? That must suck."

Toshinori laughed.

"I suppose it does. Forgive me, young Stephen, but where are your parents?"  
"Still getting milk."  
"Do you mean it literally or..."  
"Both."  
"...Young Stephen. How do you pay rent?"  
"I work duh. Why is everybody asking me?"

Okay it was obvious why everyone was asking him. He was a lonely boi, living with a roommate in a house and having no problems in school or paying.

"Forgive me, young Stephen."

...Stephen was a little surprised that Toshinori acted a lot different than All Might. He seemed softer, lonely and kind of kinder than All Might. Kinda like Hosuh.

"Nah. Don't sweat it. You have a sensitive stomach? I'm gonna make the best sweets you have ever eaten."  
"Young Ste-"  
"Sit your ass down on da couch. Imma do it because you have brought me my wallet. And you seem like you haven't eaten in YEARS."

A sigh. Then small chuckle.  
"It seemed more like a threat than an reward."  
"You bet your ass it was a threat."

* * *

It was 5.55

Toshinori was still here but was ready to leave. The Toshi-Sweets (He wanted to name them Steph-Sweet because he is the best duh) were ready and nicely packed.

Shinsou was probably still in his room watching cat videos.

"Thank you young Stephen for your hospitality. I hope to meet you again."

_I hope we don't._

"Yeah. You're gonna miss my beautiful ass. Remember this wholesome kid as the best."

Toshinori chuckled.

"I will. Now good bye."

And with that Toshinori left.

Stephen waited for a minute until he released a sigh.

_**OH SWEET LORD OF JESUS. FREEDOM**_.

Stephen had so many things to do. Go to work, plan, manipulate, lie, act and the FINALLY go out as Dreammare.

_Fun_.

Turning around to get dressed, he realised to late, that today he didn't have school. And that the U.A entrance exam was in 9 months.

He groaned into his hands and asked god what he did wrong to deserve such a complicated life. 

* * *

It was 10.08

Stephen was on the computer and planned his next... spectacle.

He was gonna leave cards. He was gonna do something like Kaito KID did.  
Sending a calling card to make things more interesting.

Stephen said that he didn't like too much attention because it could ruin his future BUT. in this situation he had to do it.

Two pro heroes know him now. If they found out that he was Dreammare it would end badly. Stephen had to act out of character with Dreammare for awhile and act with Stephen as if he hates Dreammare.

There is also the possibility that Shinsou is a spy for someone. That somebody suspects him to be Dreammare or something like that.   
Looking at the plan that he wrote on his computer, Stephen thought about the spectacle that he could do. He had to wear something bright, act bright and 'change' his hair colour. A wig.

_Why again did I choose this kind of life? Why not teacher or open a bakery?_   
_Ah. Right. Hosuh._

Stephen swears that he just heard an evil cackle from somewhere. It sounded suspiciously like Hosuh.

* * *

It was 19.32

Shinsou was in his room doing homework and Stephen just came back from work. Looking at the time, Stephen went to Shinsou's room to tell him that he had another part time job at 3 AM.

He did have someone that could say that Stephen worked.

So technically he had an Alibi. A fake on nur who cares.

Going up the stairs he thought about the best way he should say that. Because if he suddenly got a part-time job, exactly when Shinsou was declared as his roommate, Shinsou would feel guilty and all that shit.

He doesn't want that. That would be Hosuh-like.

Opening the door to the bedroom, he stuck his head inside and made his announcement.

"Yo Shinsou."  
"Yeah?"  
"I have an effing part-time job at 3 AM. I don't have school for the rest of the year because I'm the best and smarter than All those kids in my class. So I'm gonna get more money for U.A."  
"3...AM? Good luck."

Stephen closed the door and took his phone out. Looking through the media, he searched for an interesting drama or something like that.

**N E W S F L A S H:**

**All Might was seen when he entered an abandoned neighbourhood. It is said that he was** **visiting** **a familie. But the only one living there is a young boy named Actually Stephen.**

Stephen stared soulless at the phone, hoping that it was only a mistake, a misunderstanding situation or any of that kind.

**The** **boy is said to be quirkless and an orphan. Stephen works in 3 part-time jobs.**

_Okay. This was getting ridiculous._

**The school he is attending had abused him. A pro hero and a detective are investigating** **this** **.**   
**To** **see All Might visit such an unfortunate soul is really inspiring to be a better person.**

When Stephen said that he wanted drama or something interesting, he didn't mean it like that. It's like every move of his has a sort of punishment.   
Looking at the comments, he did see many many positive comments. But then there were the jealous and the racist comments.

Stephen will admit that seeing All Might, well technically Toshinori Yagi, was overwhelming. But that the fans of All Might are possibly stalking him, will only complicate everything further.

Having read enough drama, he turned his phone off and got ready to sleep.

* * *

It was 2.52

Stephen was outside, wearing his vigilante outfit and ready to stab people.  
Walking on the rooftops, Stephen prepared his attack. His flashy, awesome and best attack.

He wonders, how Kaito KID could wear something so bright without someone catching or noticing him directly.

Smiling, Stephen jumped down a particularly alleyway and took a camera out. Turning said camera on, Stephen began phase one of his operation.

**_Operation: I'm doing that for Hosuh_**.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Here speaks the one and only Dreammare. You will probably, no, 100% not believe me because Dreammare always attacked discreetly and without showing their face. But I will prove it to you. How? You will see."

_Phase one: Complete._

_Now time to stab_

* * *

It was 7.12

Stephen was in his room and looked at his phone. To be precise, he looked at a contact number.

Taking a deep breath, Stephen clicked on the number and spoke with absolute 'determination'.

"Hello Hosuh. Long time no stab."  
"It's long time no see, Stephen."


	4. ...-Actually, please save him-...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh joined the party, Stephen's chances of stabbing people is nonexistence and sasaengs is something Stephen likes to avoid.
> 
> Stabbing people seems now impossible. (Besides the sasaengs. He may have stabbed them once or twice. Maybe even more.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people really seem to enjoy this. I don't know why or what the ever living I did to get so many positive comments but I'm really grateful. 
> 
> I read every comment but I reaaaaalllyyyy don't know how to respond without sounding rude, cold or generally fake. So to all the ones who left kudos and comments: Thank you❤

It was 7.43

Hosuh is on his way to Stephen's house and Stephen was honestly not ready for this kind of bullshit. Not in the slightest. 

But hey. At least he can stab Hosuh again. Probably. Maybe. Definitely. 

Don't get him wrong. He doesn't _**need**_ Hosuh's help but it would make everything, most definitely easier. Who is he to say that he missed Hosuh? Pssh. 

Stephen was currently sitting in the living room with Shinsou, having an interesting conversation about the world. 

Until Hosuh decided to be early. 

_Fuck._

Standing up, he excused himself quickly and opened the door for the one and only. 

* * *

It was 8.00

Shinsou couldn't stay for long. He had school, not like Stephen or Hosuh.

Having now privacy that Stephen hoped for, he turned around to look at the definition of sunshine. 

''Soooooo. You good?" Hosuh side-huged the psychopath with the sunny smile of his.

"Please don't touch me. I'm seriously thinking about stabbing you and you probably don't want to feel the stab again.''

''Yeah. It was not the best feeling. But we didn't see each other since the, ya know, incident.''

''I wonder why.''

''But Steph. Why did you call me?"

The both of them were now in Stephen's room sitting next to each other. Stephen preferred to have social distance but Hosuh is an exception. 

(Stephen would probably kill All Might for Hosuh. Yes, he acts as if he didn't care about Hosuh but really. He would burn down the world for him. He just won't admit it to anyone.)

Stephen sighed and took his laptop out.

''Before you start to scold me or any of that bullshit, let me remind you that I'm still a quirkless psychopath.''

Hosuh's smile diminished a little and looked a tad bit sadder.

''Right. The world still has that." 

Stephen nodded. 

"Ok so. Let me summarise everything. School was a bitch, bullies tried to beat me in a alley up, I lost my wallet, Eraserhead found me, 'rescued me', sued the school, questioned me with a detective, followed me home, All Might found my fucking wallet, came her and gave me said wallet and now two heroes know me and are worried about me..Did I forget something?"

''Shinsou?"

"Ah. Bullshit parents kicked him for the week out because they are afraid of his quirk.''

"You do know, I'm not even surprised anymore.''

''I know. But anyway. The Mightys (All Might fandom) know were I live and I bet with you that some sasaengs will try to kill me or some of this bullshit. And because of my Dreammare persona. Two known heroes, The Number one HERO and the number one underground hero know me as Stephen. And I announced my presence today. I just realised how fucked up I really am.''

''Stephen. How did you get in this situation?"

''Because I busted those fuckers called bullies.''

''Let me handle this. You are one intelligent and smart boy but I'm better at strategies.''

''It's sad how true it is.'' came the monotone reply of Stephen. 

* * *

It was Fuck you o'clock.

Because of course it is. Sasaengs didn't know what privacy meant. And now there was an article about him and Hosuh. And how gay they were.

Dafuq? They didn't live in 1820. It was 2020. But let them be.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_WAIT NO DON'T LET THEM BE! ALL MIGHT MIGHT FEEL GUILTY AND COME HERE AND ERASERHEAD WILL WORRY AND CHECK ON ME!_

''HOSUH!''

''I KNOW!"

''SHIT!''

* * *

It was 9.21

Did Stephen predict it? Hell yes.

Was Stephen right? Fuck yeah.

Did they have a plan? Wing it.

Two pro heroes in his house. Bit first of all, he and All Might have to talk.

"Yagi, let us talk quickly. It is rather important.''

_Please let me survive this._

''I know that you are All Might.''

Toshinori tensed a tiny bit. And chuckled weakly.

''Young Stephen. Do I look like a muscly man?"

''No but you came as All Might in my neighbourhood where, mind you, nobody lives besides my ass. And they saw how you left the neighbourhood with my chocolate.''

Silence.

"Are you gonna tell someone?''

"Nope. Why should I? You need privacy even if you are the number one hero.''

The tension left Toshinori's shoulder and instead he sighed in relief.

"But Hosuh knows too. Because I tell him everything. But don't worry he won't tell anyone. If he would, I would stab him.''

''It sounds more of a promise than a threat.''

''Because it is.''

\------

Entering the living room again, Toshinori and Stephen were not ready to see the chaos unfold. Fortunately for them, they were only drinking tea and...

Is that a cat? 

''Yagi. Hold my jacket."

To this day, both Hosuh and Aizawa never saw the cat again.

* * *

It was 9.30

It was not a surprise that Aizawa knew about Toshinori's secret. Both of them tolerate each other.

(More like Aizawa hates the All Might persona but he can talk and hang out with Toshinori Yagi.)

What was a surprise is that they were both thinking about adopting Stephen. After they talked about the ''sasaeng incident''.

"I will ask you both, young Stephen and young Hosuh because I do not believe in every rumour or something that requires disturbances of privacy. Are you two really partner?"

''Yep. Partners in crime.''

Stephen received a dope slap.

"Nope. But we don't care. We could be married and we wouldn't care. Heck we could be friends and we wouldn't care. We are soulmates."

''What Stephen means, is that we will always be with each other. If we are married, a couple, friends or enemies, we will always be together. We have to because no one will do it for us.''

The heroes hummed and looked at the two in awe.

"What about your parents, Hosuh?"

''They were murdered.''

Both winced.

''I'm sorry.'' ''Don't be. I'm sorry.''

Silence.

Until Toshinori coughed and straightened his back.

"We have actually came to talk about your living arrangement. Shinsou will be part of it but because I have brought you in danger with exposing where you live, you three have to move in a saver place."

_Please save me. I only wanted to stab people._

* * *

It was 0.04

Stephen had to stab people to let the building stress out. He was standing in front of his house, ready to stab some villains until he heard some bitches.

"I bet with you that he cheated on his cute boyfriend.''

''Let's see if we can find something embarrassing.''

"I think he only wants the attention like the whore he is. Ugh disgusting.''

''Yeah right? What does that trash think?"

_Villains can wait. But those bitches will be far more satisfying to stab. Show time._

''One thing about abandoned neighbourhoods? Nobody can hear you screaming.''

The three girls shut up and turned slowly towards the voice. They knew the person before them.

Dreammare.

''W-what a-are you do-doing here?!"

''I should be asking. But I will humour you. I had a spectacle planned until I saw you sneaking here. And then I heard what you said. What did that boy do to you?"

Silence.

''I thought so. Any last words?" 

Again silence.

''Hmm okay. Now _scream._ ''

.

.

.

.

And they screamed louder than he thought they would.

\----

Being Dreammare was 85% fun and satisfying. The other 15% were the those stalkers and annoying fans. Or those villains that have a bigger ego than the Big Ben himself. Let's not talk about the rookie heroes.

But right now Stephen was patrolling as Dreammare again. He attacked 3 more villain bases until he noticed it. 

There were not many villains. 

_I would have probably stabbed 6 bases by now. But I got barely 3. Please let them have vacation. Or anything like that._

He would later (too late) realise that it was so much worse than that.

* * *

It was 1.05

Hosuh was ready as he will ever be. Dreammare will be more of a mystery than All Might himself. He hoped.

Having set up every thing for the spectacle, he bit nervously on his lip, hoping that everything would go as planed.

Hosuh was in front of the local park, ready to play his role. He had the camera/phone with the video and the practised traumatised look.

He chose the local park because one specific hero should be patrolling here.

''Hosuh?"

"Aizawa?"

"HOSUH WHAT HAPPENED!? You are full with blood?!"

"Sasaengs tried to break in. Dreammare stopped them. I filmed everything but then villains came and Stephen... _Stephen got stabbed and Dreammare called for help and he tied the villains up but Stephen's injuries are getting worse **andIdon'tknowehatyodo-"**_

At this point Hosuh was 'panicking' and Aizawa looked at him with shock.

''Let's go.''

* * *

With Stephen...

Playing two roles was hard. Those villains came at the perfect time. Stephen was currently playing the sleeping unsuspecting victim. The sound of the windows opening was accompanied with a shuffle 

There were three villains. 

One had a knife and the others didn't have a weapon. Probably quirkbased fighting style.

And that's were everything went per plan. 

Hosuh stood up to get a cup of water.

He saw Dreammare fighting and he filmed everything to show it the world. Dreammare looked at Hosuh until he nodded and disappeared in the night.

Looking around he noticed the three girls that tried to break in. Hosuh went to the tied up, injured sasaengs and question them with genuin hurt, why they would do that. The three saw his hurt and felt massive guilt for the things they tried to do.

Then he heard Stephen scream in pain and that is when he looked at them with a horrified look. 

''WE DIDN'T DO IT!''

Running upstairs, he only found Stephen hurt and stabbed.

He tried to stop the bleeding only to have Stephen fall unconscious. 

The villains fled the scene. Worried about Shinsou he entered his room and met an spooked Shinsou. 

Both heard the sound of fighting and Hosuh took his phone out only to 'realise' that he still filmed. 

Dreammare was fighting against the three villains with grace and knocked them unconscious. He called the hospital and police with a burner phone and left the scene hurried.

Hosuh grabbed some first aid kit and tried to tend Stephen's wound. 

In the time that Hosuh left to check on Shinsou, Stephen 'transformed' quickly and painfully in Dreammare to quickly defeat them and go back to play the unconscious victim.

It wasn't hard to play the unconscious victim.


	5. ...-Actually, Stephen needs LOVE-...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabbing is fun. But being stabbed is not so fun.  
> Shinsou being friends with him makes things easier but also harder. And Hosuh is Hosuh.
> 
> BUT HE DIDN'T PLAN ON TWO PROTECTIVE HEROES.
> 
> GOD DAMNIT! STABBING IS NOW IMPOSSIBLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. 
> 
> The quarantine makes me crazy. Help.
> 
> And yes. My english is still TRASH.

Sunday, 8th November

It was 1.10

Aizawa hurried towards the abandoned neighbourhood, where a crime had been.

And where the consequences of his and All Might's careless visiting brought an innocent boy in danger.

But he couldn't let guilt consum him yet. Hosuh seemed to space out and he couldn't fault that boy. He just saw one of his closest friends/person being stabbed.

Aizawa could see an ambulance in the distance. He just realised that he arrived in front of Stephen's house. Entering through the already open door, Aizawa didn't hesitate to Sprint towards Stephen's room.

But the image is everything he didn't await. 

* * *

It was Sunday the 19th November 20xx.  
14.02 o'clock

Hosuh was sitting next to Stephen, worried out of his mind. He knew that Stephen was a Psychopath, a 'dangerous' person, but... it was all for Hosuh.

Hosuh bit his lip, looking with guilt at all those machines attached to his best friend. He wants Stephen to wake up, stab him on his arm or do whatever Stephen does because the silence was driving him insane.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Aizawa, with a gloom and also guilty look in his eyes. But Hosuh didn't understand. Why did he feel guilty when he had practically 'saved' Stephen?

A cough interrupted his trail of thoughts and he looked at the source off the said noise.

"I'm sorry for not being there." Hosuh didn't know what to say because he was there but couldn't even help his psychopath.

* * *

It was 14.57

After almost one hour Stephen woke up with pain flaring on his abdomen and back.

"AH DICXS WITH PXENIS AND FXCKING EVERYTHING IN THIS SHITTY UNIVERSIUM THAT EVEN DARES TO THINK I'M NOT AWESOME!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK, IT HURTS."

Hosuh denies that he shrieked. He was only startled. He didn't shriek.

Aizawa only huffed, not in the least affected with the way Stephen woke up. After all, he is his, Mic and Toshi's problem kid. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"So what happened?"  
 _I know what happened, because I was playing Dreammare and Stephen. Just tell me I can leave this place called hospitals. I want my knives back._

"You got attacked by villains, Dreammare rescued you in time but you still got stabbed, your house is now a crime scene and you are gonna live with Yagi. He will come and get you three today. Be ready at 19.00 because we still have to arrange your bedrooms and get your necessary utensils out of the house. After the danger is over, you can move into your house again. Did I forget something?"

Hosuh shook his head but soon opened his mouth to say something.

"...Did you tell Shinsou?" "Haha, nope. He is in shock. After seeing Stephen with such a deep wound and so much blood it is understandable why he is not responding coherently."

_Dang how did Shinsou get attached to me already?..._

_Wait. Did they say we are gonna move to Yagi??? The ALL MIGHT?! Ohohoho, I'm fucked...Wait. If I continue with my hobby under the roof with Toshi, then no one would suspect me! Of course I got this idea because I'm STEPHEN!_

* * *

  
It was 18.43

Tomorrow is the grand heist of Dreammare and he is now officially living with Toshinori Yagi. He and Hosuh still have to adjust to this major change of plan.

Grimacing at the thought of improvising at tomorrow's heist, he looked at the door, where his new guardian should appear.

_3_   
_2_   
_1_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Bam_

''Young Stephen, I hope you recovered slightly from the incident. Sorry for the trouble I have caused you. Please forgive me."

 _Oh wow. Hehe the number 1_ _hero_ _is_ _bowing_ _down_ _._

_Wait a dang minute-_

"...What have you done.''  
"Eh?"  
 _Why_ _are_ _humans so stupid but_ _also_ _such interesting_ -  
"You are breathing in a irregular pattern but I also see signs of weight loss. You are trying to hide your discomfort and pain. Look, don't push yourself because of me because I am capable enough to handle this. Stephen will stab them."  
"Young Stephen, please don't stab them."  
"Hmmm? I suddenly lost the capability to hear."  
"Why again did I bother to adopt you?"  
"I can hear again! Because I'm awesome and the best. Of course you'd wanna adopt-Hold up. Since when WAS I ADOPTED?!?!"

_I hate this. Please give me my boring life back and my knives._

* * *

  
It was Monday the 20th November 20xx.

Stephen was still in hell.  
Kinda. School was Number One H E L L but hospitals are a close first.

_Ohhhhh, I have all my fingers and they go chop-chop-chop~_

You can imagine what he is doing in the moment. With no one to stab- I mean distract, he had nothing to do besides do stupid human things. Well kinda.

 _Maybe I should terrorize some people..._ _Yeah_ _let's_ _do this._

Stephen put the knife back into his jacket that laid on the chair besides him.  
It was planned that they move with Yagi yesterday but when did something ever go his way after busting those bitches and school?

 _I want chocolate._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _I sound like_ _Chara-_

"I swear to god if no one saves me from this hell, I will personally fight Satan and claim it as my kiNgDOM!"

And exactly in this moment Aizawa & Hosuh entered the latter not even surprised by a bit.

"Please don't. I like my life as it is, no need to make it worse."

"Why am I not really surprised. I have adjusted myself with Stephen's strange behavior and I'm not sure if it is a good thing."

"It's not. Believe me. Later on it will be normal for you that he stabs people and you don't want that."

" _I'm sorry, did you say that_ _it_ _was_ ** _normal_** _for_ _Stephen to_ ** _stab_** **_people?_** _"_

"I know."

"I want Satan to claim my soul right now and never ever let me think that I will adjust with Stephen's behaviour."

"Hi. I'm Satan of this place. I can just do that if you want."

" ** _God save me from this_** ** _child_** ** _._** "  
"Yeah, he didn't save me so you might as well give up."  
"Hosuh. Is it too late to go back?"

"Sadly my friend, yes. Rest in Spaghetti, Never forgetti."  
"It's rest in peace you dumbass."  
"Let me appreciate Spaghetti for once."

"You're still a dumbass."

" _Stephen, I swear-"_


End file.
